1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is a conversion unit for a firearm and more particularly a barrel assembly which replaces a standard shotgun barrel used on the type of shotguns that utilize quick change barrels which enables an existing shotgun to be converted into a muzzle loading rifle. The conversion is accomplished without affecting normal operation of the shotgun thereby enabling the muzzle loading conversion unit of this invention to be removed and replaced by the previously removed shotgun barrel. The muzzle loading conversion unit includes a barrel that has the same general outside dimensions as the standard replacement shotgun barrel with the conversion barrel including rifling and adjustable sights with the breech end being provided with a plug that is chambered to accept a standard shotshell primer with the breech plug also having a spring loaded extractor which will extract the spent shotshell primer a short distance. The underside of the conversion barrel is provided with two lugs that are drilled to accept a ramrod in alignment with the existing magazine cap which is modified by providing a passageway receiving the ramrod which passes through the magazine cap, the magazine tube and is secured to a threaded stud affixed to the inside of the magazine follower.
2. INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT
Devices have been previously provided to enable a breech loading firearm to be converted to a muzzle loading firearm. The following U.S. patents are relevant to this concept.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 230,224 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,191 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,330 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,468 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,249
The prior art devices such as shown in the above patents are usually in the form of breech plugs insertable into an existing shotgun barrel breech. None of the above patents disclose the structural arrangement and concepts of this invention.